Intangible
by Odainath
Summary: Cross-over with Harry Potter. She appears like a spectre, only when needed. Ros/Remus


**Author's notes:** A little piece that came to me after watching 'The Half-Blood Prince.' It's obviously a Spooks/Harry Potter cross-over and takes bits from both the film and the book.

Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Spooks nor the Harry Potter kingdom; they are the property of Kudos and J.K Rowling respectively.

**Summary:** She appears like a spectre, only when needed.

* * *

**Intangible**

* * *

"_My god..."  
_"'_Ros' will suffice, Arthur."_

-o-

The first time Harry sees Ros Myers, she is swathed in shadows, darkness encircling her body like Peruvian powder. She steps forward, and looks from him to Mr Weasley and back again. His breath hitches; her hair is white-blonde, and frames a face made of sharp lines and hollows. Nothing about her is soft, and her heavily-lidded eyes show what can only be labelled distaste. Though at what, Harry isn't sure.

She shakes her head, blonde hair falling neatly into place, and he is reminded of Lucius Malfoy. As if of its own accord, his hand inches to his wand but as his fingers wrap around the smooth wood, it flies out and into the woman's outstretched hand.

"Let's not be silly."

Anger boils in his veins, white-hot, and he takes three steps forward only for Mr Weasley to call him back.

"It's okay, Harry."

-o-

Ros turns heads as she walks down Diagon Alley, her muggle attire acting similar to a neon light, though if she notices this then she pays it no attention. She has come for information about Voldemort, what his plans are, and Harry discovers that she resides in the muggle world. A spy, a 'spook', and is hunting Voldemort much like themselves. The muggles are at an obvious disadvantage, and Harry also learns that Rosalind Myers is the 'go-between' the muggle Security Serves and the Ministry of Magic.

"I heard that Sirius died," she says, sipping on a gillywater in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes," Harry says, before Mr Weasley could say anything.

"Fighting the good fight, I suppose?" Ros asks drily, leaning back into the chair.

To his surprise, Mr Weasley laughs.

"You always did know him too well."

-o-

Later, in the Burrow, he learns that Ros Myers is indeed a Malfoy, though was disowned as her father was a squib. However, she was born a witch and a very good one at that. The stories that Remus tells (for they were in the same year level) speak of a young woman who cared naught for people's opinion and who had no qualms about exacting revenge on those who had wronged her.

"_You say she was a Gryffindor?"  
_"_Yes, but at times I thought she belonged in Slytherin. Ros is... ruthless."_

Harry nods at this, remembering the chill that swam in Ros Myers' eyes.

-o-

Harry sees Ros again at Hogwarts, walking down the corridors as if they were her own. Again, she turns heads; her black, leather jacket and jeans a stark contrast to their billowing wizarding robes. Her heels snap against the stone floor, echoing in the resonant hallways, but Ros seems not to notice as she walks toward Dumbledore's office. Looking around, Harry breaks off from the throng of students, and follows Ros through the twisting labyrinth that is Hogwarts. She stops beside the gold griffon, and turns sharply, fixing him with her cold, green eyes.

"I think you should go back to your classes, Harry."

He glares at her but she has already turned and is walking up the revolving staircase, leaving him alone in the empty corridor.

-o-

"_Bloody hell."_

Ros comes to the Burrow at midnight, unannounced, banging on the door until someone answers. The Millennium Bridge has collapsed, killing tens of muggles, and she wants to know exactly what the Order is doing, and information so she can hunt Voldemort in, what she calls, her own 'inimitable way.' Arthur Weasley ushers her inside, both talking feverishly, and leads her into the living room.

Mrs Weasley brings in tea and biscuits, but Ros touches neither, instead running a hand through her hair and leaning into the sofa. She looks tired, the smudges beneath her eyes not quite covered by make-up, but her reflexes are still uncanny when she leaps to her feet and aims what Harry recognises a gun at Remus and Tonks who come through the front door.

"_Bloody hell."_

It is Ron, who has been lingering in the hallway, and Ros swears beneath her breath and falls back into the sofa.

"You've been in the muggle world too long, Ros," Remus comments, coming around and sitting opposite.

She offers him a sarcastic smile.

"You'd be surprised how useful this is, Remus," she responds, tucking the gun back into her jeans. "Most wizards are so arrogant they give no credence to muggle weapons."

Remus nods, and all look up as Mrs Weasley coughs, bringing the subject back to Voldemort. Harry can see that she doesn't like Ros by the way her eyes narrow as they fall on the other woman. They are so different, in every way. Mrs Weasley exudes warmth and comfort while Ros exudes coldness and a palpable air of danger.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Ros asks.

Tonks shifts in her seat as Remus gives a soft laugh.

"Always straight to the point, Ros."

She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Some things will never change."

-o-

Dumbledore is dead, and Harry sees what may be surprise in Ros Myers' eyes. They are in a small cafe near The Burrow, and she waves the waiter over, ordering herself another coffee. Ron, he notices with some amusement, is sitting very straight, trying to impress the blonde but she pays him no heed, instead looking intently at Remus. The two share a certain familiarity, a camaraderie, and he wonders what her role was during the first war against Voldemort.

"I wish you would come back, Ros," Remus says, heart-felt.

She offers him a shadow of a smile.

"No, I'm happy where I am."

He nods, seeming unsurprised.

"You know how to find me," Ros says, drinking the rest of her coffee in one swallow.

"I do."

She fixes him with her impenetrable gaze and Harry is taken aback when she reaches forward and touches the back of Remus' hand.

"Take care, Remus."

With no further word she rises to her feet and strides from the cafe.

-o-

Hogwarts is in ruins, the ground strewn with the bodies of the dead, but Ros doesn't seem to notice as she steps over them and walks into the Great Hall. The Weasley family have gathered around Fred's body, Ginny holding onto her father's arm, inconsolable, and Harry watches as Ros touches Mr Weasley's shoulder and whispers into his ear.

He nods, tears in his eyes, and kisses her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ros."

She says nothing further and steps away, leaving the Weasleys alone in their grief. Harry follows at a distance until she stops beside Professor McGonagall.

"_Headmistress."  
_"_Miss Myers."_

He can see the mutual respect the two women have for each other, and they break off from the crowd and go into a smaller corridor. Harry leans against the wall and listens intently.

"_I need to know a cover story I can spin to my superiors."  
_"_Of course, I will send you an owl tomorrow."_

There is an uncomfortable pause, and Harry's eyes widen at Ros' next words.

"_Did Remus...?"  
_"_No, I'm afraid not."_

No more is said, nothing needs to be, and soon Harry hears Ros' unmistakeable footsteps. She walks quickly, weaving her way through the ever-increasing crowd, and is soon lost down the gravel driveway.

-o-

The final time Harry sees Ros Myers, it is an accident. He and Ginny are walking down a London Street, toward Diagon Alley, when he catches a glimpse of her distinctive white-blonde hair. She is coming from the opposite direction and Harry looks at her, giving her the smallest of smiles. She doesn't stop, barely even slows, but turns her head slightly and returns his smile for a brief moment.

Then she resumes her usual pace and is gone.

Harry turns only seconds later, but Ros has disappeared.

He never sees her again.

* * *

**Author's notes:** It's the platinum blonde hair; I've always thought 'Malfoy.'  
Hope you enjoyed,  
_Odainath_


End file.
